


all i want is everything but my everything is you

by Ghostlywheeze



Series: Buddie Babies [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fire, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Softie, They are married, buddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: “911, what is your emergency?” Maddie Buckley asked as she answered the phone, already attempting to track the callers phone.“Uh, Maddie, it’s-it’s me.”Basically the one in which Buck spooks everyone.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Babies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540531
Comments: 6
Kudos: 496





	all i want is everything but my everything is you

“911, what is your emergency?” Maddie Buckley asked as she answered the phone, already attempting to track the callers phone. 

“Uh, Maddie, it’s-it’s me.” Eddie Buckley said into the receiver of the phone. 

“Eddie, what’s wrong? What’s happening? Is-is Buck okay?” Maddie asked, panic rising. 

“I-I don’t know. We need some backup.” Eddie said, his voice shaky. 

“What do you mean?” Maddie asked. 

“Buck, Christopher, and I were at Bucks apartment and we accidentally left the stove on. I got Chris and I out, but I can’t find Buck. I had to leave the apartment. I’m...Maddie, I can’t find him. I need help, please.” Eddie said, his voice cracking as sobs left his mouth. 

Maddie sighed, tears filling her eyes. 

Maddie shook her head and let out a sigh. 

‘Act like it’s just a normal call. Calm down.’ Maddie said to herself before looking back at the screen. 

“Okay, Eddie. I’m calling backup now. Where all did you look?” Maddie asked. 

“I-I couldn’t see much, he could have been anywhere.” Eddie said with another few sobs, his voice breaking as his emotions got the better of him. 

“Eddie, Eddie, it’s okay. Calm down. The paramedics and fire trucks are almost there. Just a few more minutes okay?” Maddie asked. Eddie let out a shaky sigh. 

“Okay...okay.” Eddie said. 

“Now, are you and Christopher okay?” Maddie asked. 

“Y-yeah. I’m fine and…” Eddies voice became muffled, “Christopher, buddy, are you okay?” Eddie asked. 

There was a moment of silence before Eddie spoke back into the phone. 

“Chris is okay, he’s just worried about Buck.” Eddie said. 

“Okay, good. I’m still going to have the ambulance come, just...just in case.” Maddie said, her heart dropping into her stomach. 

Eddie let out a small sob. 

“Wait, daddy, Buck.” Christopher's timid voice came from over the phone. 

“What do you mean, budd-Buck!” Eddie yelled into the phone. 

“Eddie? Eddie? What’s happening? Did you find Buck?” Maddie asked.

“Buck! Baby! Oh my god, where were you? Are you okay?” Eddie asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m alright. I’m sorry I didn’t come straight out. I tried looking for you and by the time I realized you guys left, the fire was too big for me to put out. I tried my hardest, and I just couldn’t do it. I pulled the fire alarm and made sure everyone above, below, and beside us was okay.” Maddie heard Buck say. 

“Oh, Buck, it’s okay. Just please don’t scare us like that again.” Eddie said, just as Maddie heard the distant sound of the fire trucks rolling up, the alarms almost deafening, even for Maddie who wasn’t even at the scene. 

“Buck!” Bobby’s voice rung in Maddie’s ears. 

“Hey, Bobby.” Buck said with a chuckle. 

“Your first week back and already you are getting in trouble.” Chimney said with a small laugh. 

Maddie laughed and smiled slightly before hanging up. This was the first time that she had ever hung up on someone and not felt like a total piece of shit.


End file.
